


In the Beginning

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: GARCIA hunted for years for the perfect Guardian to call her own. The thing was that she had six total parts and needed to find six perfect Guardians. She had four and needed two more. The thing was that the one she was searching for. She had been searching for him from the start. A spark of Light inside that would scream at her. The other four sparks didn't scream. This spark though, it was screaming.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 12, 
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

We called it the Traveler and it's arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars.

But the Traveler had an enemy. A Darkness. Which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our golden age began, this Darkness found us. And that was the end of everything.

But it was also the beginning.

* * *

Ghosts didn't dream, or that was what they told their Guardians and each other. GARCIA had dreamed from the moment the first part of herself manifested in the wake of the Traveler creating them. GARCIA knew that she was different than the other ghosts. She knew that, and she reveled in it. When the first part of her woke, she was happy. She wanted to see everything, so she had to find herself a Guardian. Then the other parts of her woke up and it was like a circus in her mind.

GARCIA knew the lore behind it all. Ghosts were created to save Guardians, to pull them back from death, and even beyond death when it got that bad. Just like when Ghosts found their Guardians. GARCIA watched as Ghost after Ghost found their Guardian as she didn't find hers. It wasn't like Ghosts were allowed to roam on their own. Ghosts had to be with another team, a fireteam so that if they got into trouble, there would be help. Garcia didn't hate it, but she didn't like it either. She was at the mercy of others to find her one. Or six ones as her case was but the other five didn't leave the shelter of the Tower. It was safer that way.

None of the other Ghosts or Guardians understood GARCIA, but then none of them were like her. They had themselves and if they were a Guardian a Ghost but there were six of GARCIA, six parts that all wanted different but at the same time the same things and it started with a Guardian each.

Then it happened. While they were exploring an area where Ikora Rey wanted a scan done in. There was a cave and in that cave, there was a body. That body was like a Siren, not the ones that went off when things started to explode but like the call of the Sirens of old Earth lore. Calling sailors to their death, only this wasn't something pulling GARCIA to her death. No, it was pulling her towards life.

David Rossi was his name, and he was a Titan, built like a tank and moved like one. GARCIA was so excited to meet him. Rossi was like GARCIA but not like her. She was a Ghost, and he was an Exo, created for an unknown purpose that was lost to time, even to the Ghosts. Exo's were war machines at one point but now were docile, unless one became a Guardian, like GARCIA's Rossi. Exo's looked the same when they died as when they were alive; only there was no power to them. Rossi was his own person, and GARCIA was glad to have him because at least with him around, she could go out and look for Guardians for the other parts of herself to bond with. Rossi was unlike other Exo's in that he didn't want the number after his name. Anyone who called him Rossi-7 was usually emasculated in the worst way.

Not long after him, another voice caught her attention in the cacophony of words that lived around her day in and day out.

Emily Prentiss was her name, and she was an Awoken. The Awoken who feared the Collapse and ran from it. Born at the edge of darkness by the Light. GARCIA liked Prentiss's pale blue skin and her glowing red eyes. She was GARCIA's first Hunter and only one; she liked stealth more than most Hunters that GARCIA had seen.

The second Titan was named Derek Morgan, and like Rossi, before him, he was also an Exo. GARCIA liked him more than the other Guardians that came before. Where Rossi was slightly damaged due to the process that made him an Exo, Morgan hid that. He was perfect in all ways to GARCIA. Even if he did punch people, who called him Morgan-22. GARCIA found it odd that both of her Exo's were the same. They didn't want to remember how many times they had been wiped. They didn't want to remember the past.

The last was Jennifer Jareau, the first Human and the first Warlock. JJ as she liked to be called by everyone, even strangers. Garcia's first Warrior Scholar and the mother element to the team, which sometimes Morgan needed. GARCIA liked her but not more than Morgan. She was found in a location that Garcia had been to once before, just before finding Morgan.

That opened up a new range of places to check for her next Guardian because it seemed that something was making sure that they were being found in a specific order. Which meant that GARCIA had to look everywhere, again, for the next one.

It was a long time after JJ that GARCIA searched for the other two parts of her that would make her feel whole.

GARCIA's Guardians were not idle. They were not complacent. They went everywhere that they were allowed and sometimes when it came to Morgan, places that Guardians were restricted from going. It was on one of those trips that Garcia felt it. She felt HIM.

But then there was fighting and injuries that took a while to heal before the foursome was allowed out as a Fireteam again. Then more missions and GARCIA only remembered about the siren call late one night. The urge was horrific and GARCIA could do nothing but give into it only it wasn't one of the four bits of herself that was bonded with a Guardian, no the urge was to the fifth part of herself, the part that spent hours with the Speaker.

GARCIA didn't care how long it took, she would go to where she was being called.

* * *

Vast abandoned landscapes and evidence of massive cities dot the vision of GARCIA as she moved from body to body in the edge of Fallen territories, ceded to them in the seemingly never-ending fight against the Darkness. She was looking for someone that she had been searching for a very long time. Instead of him, she found others. Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ. But she needed HIM. She needed to find him. A bone sticking out of the front seat of a car had her getting close enough to scan.

"Ouch. You poor thing," GARCIA said aloud to no one. There was a hole in the top of the human's head and told her the method of death. She moved away from that pile of bones to try and find anything else that could lead her to where he was. She knew that he had to be there. She dreamed of him. Or someone made her dream of him, she wasn't sure, but the dreams hadn't steered her wrong, she'd found the others.

She hated what the land had become in the aftermath of the Collapse and the invading of the Darkness. There was little left on Earth that wasn't a mass of destruction. There were only paintings left of what Earth and her Colonies had looked like during the Golden Age of Humanity. She hadn't been around during that time. The Traveler had created all Ghosts as a last-ditch effort to help fight the Darkness.

"Is it possible? Did I finally find you?" The Ghost expanded to scanned even better. Her shell pieces rode on the waves of electromagnetic energy that her body created. "There you are."

Pulling back into her body, GARCIA started the resurrection process. She watched as a man that hadn't been alive since just after the Collapse was alive again. He was tall and lanky, different from the other four guardians. And an Awoken. That surprised GARCIA a great deal. What she had been able to figure out was that he'd died just after the Collapse. Awoken hadn't made it back to Earth until long after he had died. Checking her database, GARCIA found that the Awoken had sent an emissary to Earth first, but he'd never made it. He'd been marked as lost to the Darkness. She wondered if this was him.

"Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" GARCIA screamed as her sensors picked up movement around them. While she was hunting, someone had been hunting her. "It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I have been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I am your Ghost. And you-you've been dead a long time. So you are going to see a lot of things that you don't understand. But I'll help you through it all."

A scream rent the air around them, and GARCIA looked back the way that it came from. She needed to get him to safety. She needed to get to safety. She wasn't supposed to be out looking for him without one of the others with her, for protection. "This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I HAVE to get you to the city. Hold still."

GARCIA flared her energy and hid from sight. "Don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move. Fast. We won't survive long in the open like this. Let's get inside the wall."

# The End-for now

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
